Wish
by EnigmaticMemory
Summary: Uzumaki Kushina is a loud tomboy and proud of it, but there are things she wishes when she meets,works alongside and falls in love with Namikaze Minato. What will she do or say? oneshot


**This is my second fanfic XD. This time, it's romance and a bit of humor. I got challenged on writing this story since I'm not good at writing humor and romance. But at least I tired right? XD This is my first oneshot. I think I may have sapped out. I just imagined this, and I thought that they may act a little childish…but oh well..**

**Anyway….**

WISH

It was a gloomy afternoon, the skies were grey but the drizzle was moderate. A girl with long red hair that reached down to her lower back, entered a ward as quietly as she can.

"Ah…I guess I picked the right time…" Uzumaki Kushina said to herself as she looked around the ward and closed the door with a snap. "Nobody's here yet…"

The ward was empty except for a man with spiky blonde hair fast asleep on the hospital cot beside the window. Kushina went nearer to the man. As she walked, her knees started shaking under her dress.

"_Damn it_!" She thought angrily. "_Why_?!"

Kushina stood over Namikaze Minato. She took several breaths before she opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Minato's face moved a bit but he remained fast asleep. Kushina blushed furiously and turned away.

"_Am I really gonna do this_?" she thought. "_Is it worth it_?"

Something caught her eye on Minato's bedside table. A letter from the Konoha Elders. Without thinking of Minato's privacy, Kushina picked it up and read it.

"A candidate for Hokage, huh?" she read out loud. "Pft…" she threw the letter aside. Her attention went back to the sleeping man.

"_Why is this taking so slow?!"_ she thought angrily. "_I don't have much time and his teammates might hog the time I have left_!"

Kushina came to Minato's ward dressed in a cream-colored mini-dress with a black sash tied around her waist. She made up her hair and face and put on some really sweet-smelling perfume. She even wore heels.

"Okay…"she breathed. "Here goes nothing…

"Minato-kun…I came here alone because I want to tell you something…" Kushina started. But every word she said seemed to have embarrassed her. "It's kinda important…or something like that…"

She stopped and scowled at Minato's sleeping form. "_Don't you ever wake up now or I'll beat the living shit out of you_!"

"Minato-kun…when we worked together on that mission, I never got the chance of thanking you for saving my life on one time…and I ,uh, want to tell you something…yeah, that's it…

"Uhm, when I was still a kid in my academy I didn't care about what I looked like. I was more of a boy rather than a girl. I beat up other boys in my class and was loud as a foghorn. I didn't care how I looked, I didn't care how I acted, I didn't care how I dressed….

"Until, _you_ came…"

Kushina blushed more furiously. It was as if the temperature in the ward had risen. Her knees shook more than ever and her palms started sweating profusely. But she continued:

"Yeah, you heard it." She said, scowling but blushing furiously. She wasn't focusing on Minato's face anymore but on a spot above his head.

"I wanted to—I want to say that…well, you are cool…smart…and good-looking--" Kushina looked so red now. "I looked like this because I, ah, want to impress you…I heard you liked girls with long hair—" she clutched a few strands of her long red hair. "And I want to let you know that I wish I was different."

This time, as Kushina said that, she was no longer blushing; she looked more serious and meaningful now.

"My _okkasan_ used to say that if I like someone I should tell them, especially if I don't get the chance of seeing them again…well, I'm leaving tomorrow, so…this is the only time I could tell you how I feel.

"You know, when I was in my academy, I was bigger than the other boys and they teased me, I didn't have crushes on boys and no boy would ever dare to have a crush on me. But now that I met you…" Kushina knelt beside Minato's hospital cot and leaned forward until she was a little closer to his face.

"I wish I was a little different." She whispered softly.

Minato remained fast asleep. Kushina held her breath. "_Word of advice shithead: Don't you ever wake up now._" She thought savagely.

"I wish I was a little different: I wish I was a little more feminine, I wish I was a little more demure, I wish I was a little prettier…good enough for you…" she continued nonetheless.

The drizzle outside the window seemed to have stopped. But the skies looked dark now; it was already night time.

"I really wished a lot of things after we got to know each other better: I wished that I had been smarter in my academy, I wished that I had been a little more girly...I really wished for a lot of things to be different about me…but there is only one thing among those wishes that I wish is still the same:

"I really wish that it is still the same _you_ who would fall in love for the different me."

Kushina stopped and recollected herself. She seemed to have said enough. She leaned forward a little more.

"I really like you, Minato-kun." She said.

Kushina didn't think about anything. A tingling sensation was spreading throughout her body.

Their faces were much too close now. If only Kushina could only—

Minato's lips curled and he snorted as if wanting to burst out laughing. Kushina froze.

Minato's eyes snapped open and his lips were curled in a smile. She felt like her stomach just dropped out of her butt.

"_Ohayou_, Kushina-chan…" He said in a rather coy manner. "You look really cute in that dress."

Kushina was immobile for a few moments, her lips slightly gaping, and her eyes wide in horror and in embarrassment. Minato only returned a grin.

She grabbed the flower vase on his bedside table and launched herself on him and tried to look a spot to hit him with the vase.

"WHAT THE HELL?! KUSHINA-CHAN, PLEASE CALM DOWN!!" Minato said, shielding himself with his bandaged arms.

"CALM DOWN, MY ASS!!" Kushina screamed. The flower vase landed on Minato's forehead.

"I CAN EXPLAIN--!"

"EXPLAIN, MY ASS!"

"PLEASE DON'T BE SO VIOLENT! THIS IS THE HOSPITAL!! AND PLEASE ACT MORE WOMANLY!!"

"MORE WOMANLY, MY ASS!"

"ALRIGHT!! I'M SORRY!"

But that did not stop Kushina's attacks on Minato. She still continued trying to hit him with the flower vase.

"You think it's funny don't you! Yeah! Alright! I'm a man! I'm a man! I'M A MAN!!" she screamed.

Minato slapped the vase away from Kushina's hand and the vase flew from her hand. But the force made her lose her balance and she fell forward onto Minato.

Minato looked at her rather calmly and amusingly while Kushina looked quite shocked and embarrassed. They looked at each other for some time; Kushina couldn't break away his stare. Kushina's scowl became more pronounced and she got off Minato.

"If you thought it was amusing, I really don't blame you." Kushina said, trying hard not to look back at him. "I mean, if I say that, who would take me seriously? I never had a boyfriend; I don't act like a woman. I really don't blame you, Minato-san…I really made a fool of myself huh?" She scratched her head and straightened her dress.

"Kushina-chan, I didn't mean it like that." Minato started. "I'm so sorry I acted immature about what you said—"

"It's alright, Minato-san." Kushina cut across him rather roughly. She returned to her tomboyish behavior. "I'm used to this."

With that, Kushina left the ward.

* * *

Kushina walked through the night streets of Konoha thinking about what she had done in the hospital. She felt so sick about herself, thinking for once that things might turn in her favor. But it was just similar in the previous years.

"Dammit!" She cursed. "What the hell was I thinking?! Of course that wasn't right! I made up my hair and face and I ended up jumping on him and attacking him with a flower vase! Some ideal romantic confession huh?!"

She continued walking until she passed by a shady bar with a cigarette vending machine outside with not much people around. "Dammit! These heels are killing me!—" --She ripped them off her feet—"Another terrific invention of men! Heels: makes women's asses look smaller since the First Great Shinobi War." She sneered.

"Yo chick!" A man jeered. Kushina looked around. A drunken man was across the road. "How much?"

"Huh?" Kushina said, now bare-footed. She saw the deserted cigarette vending machine and thought "_Oh, these_?"— "I don't know, depends, why don't you try it out."

The drunken man leaned his head forward as if hardly believing what he heard. His drunken face lit up and approached her.

"Seriously? You could be that cheap?" He asked rather excitedly.

"Eh?" Kushina said aggressively. "What the hell are you talking about?" But a woman in a mini-skirt walked by in a flirtatious swagger and realized that the man took her for a—

"PROSTITUTE?!" she yelled. "You damn fucker think I'm a PROSTITUE!! GET REAL!! I AIN'T SOMETHING THAT YOU CAN SLIDE YOUR TUBESTICK IN!!" She stormed away from the man, but he grabbed her arm.

"So really, how much?" the man jeered.

"I said let go!" Kushina said, angrily, trying to wrench her arm away. The man gripped her arm too tightly that the strap of her dress slipped off. "Stop it!"

"Kushina!" Kushina turned and saw Minato in a distance, his arm in a sling; he left the hospital and followed her. But her attention snapped back to the drunken man, clutching her arm and seemed to be drooling at her exposed smooth shoulder.

"I SAID, STOP IT!!" Kushina roared, grabbing the nearest object which turned out to be a metal pipe and swung it on the man's head.

"Hey!" Minato said, running towards her but stopped as he saw Kushina's glare; she went back on hacking the drunken man mercilessly. Minato stood transfixed at the sight but finally was alerted by the man's grunts of pain and he finally tore Kushina off the man.

"Kushina-chan, calm down! Are you trying to kill him?!" He said grabbing the front of the man, who was now sporting a bleeding head. "Hey! Are you alright?" he asked, shaking him. The man seemed to have been returned to his sober state because of Kushina's hackings, glared at the two of them and scrambled to his feet.

"Is she yours?!" he asked at Minato. "Better keep an eye on her!! She's dangerous! Keep her in a cage or something, cuz the next time she's gonna hack someone to death!!" and with that the man sprinted from the scene.

Minato and Kushina watched the man until he disappeared in a shadowy alley. After that, Minato rounded on Kushina.

"What's wrong with you? What are you doing here? You don't know Konoha that much and you go off on your own!" He said angrily.

"FINE! Sorry then!" she retorted angrily, slinging her heels onto her back and with that she then stormed away from him.

"Alright, I know it was my fault that I laughed at you." He admitted. "It was just that…well…I never believed a girl like you could say all those romantic things. And for once, you were really sweet back there."

Kushina stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him at disbelief. _For real_?

"And I believe in what your _okkasan _said. But you should've done that when you know I'm awake." Minato continued, unabashedly. "Kushina-chan, love isn't possible if you can't honestly express your innermost feelings; if you're afraid of getting hurt, then you don't have the right to someone love at all."

"What?" Kushina blurted out. Minato smiled at her; she blushed.

"You don't have to wish to be different. Love is about acceptance." He said. He approached her and touched her head.

She scowled and blushed again but brushed off his hand.

"That was so embarrassing back there and I don't want to relive that crap ever again!" Kushina said, going back to her protective, abrasive tomboy attitude. "Besides, I have a reputation in my platoon! If they found out I'd be the laughing stock!"

"Ah, I see now why you're so embarrassed, your reputation of 'I-don't-fall-for-a-guy-thing-because-I'm-tougher'?" Minato laughed. "Kushina-chan, if you are really in love, you won't care what anyone says; it doesn't matter what people say."

Kushina stayed silent.

"Listen, Kushina-chan, when a person is in love, what other people say or think won't matter anymore because the only thing that matters to the person is the person he loves." Minato continued. "You know, love is blind."

"If love is so blind, then why are those kinky lingerie so popular?" Kushina contradicted rather jeeringly. Minato laughed.

"Love is an active verb, Kushina-chan." He said, grinning. "And for once you really look like a woman. You look really beautiful in that dress. I really wish that you'd look like that everyday; it's a lovely change."

Kushina smiled rather sheepishly. "_Arigatou, _Minato-kun."

**END.**

**A/N:** _That's all I got. I really had no idea how to end it. But I hope you like it. Please review, I'd really, really appreciate it. Your reviews could help me write better romance/humor fanfictions in the future._


End file.
